fallenmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortress Tutorial
Fortresses are a way of protecting your builds from destruction by other players, but beware, they are not cheap and are not invincible. Creating a Fortress The first thing you need to do is craft a Fortress Stone using eight obsidian and a diamond block. Then place your Fortress Stone in the area you want protected. It will protect an area 10 blocks in all directions from the stone, 50 blocks above the stone, and 3 blocks below the stone. Protection and Weaknesses A Fortress will only stop players from breaking blocks. It will not stop them from opening doors. It will not protect your chests. It will not stop players from using redstone contraptions. Be sure to keep your valuables hidden. The owner of the Fortress can still break blocks normally. Breaking someone's Fortress A Fortress is not invincible. Any block breaking by someone that does not have access to your Fortress will damage the fortress. If enough damage is inflicted on a Fortress lightning will strike and destroy the Fortress stone leaving the area unprotected. The damage applied to a Fortress changes depending on the block you break. If you break a soft block like sand, very little damage will occur. If you break harder blocks like obsidian it will do a lot more damage to the Fortress but take longer inflict that damage. Each block is balanced based off the time it takes to break, so all blocks are roughly equal in the damage per second you are able to inflict on a Fortress. Fortifying your Fortress A new fortress starts with 50 protection. This is approximately equal to 50 cobblestone breaks before the Fortress is destroyed. This is not very strong but luckily you can increase the protection level of your Fortress. You can use various ores and resources to increase the protection of your Fortress. The more you use, the stronger it gets. Simply hold the fortification material in your hand and left click on your fortress stone. All material in your hand will be consumed, so only hold as much as you want to fortify with. Fortification Materials When using these materials on a Fortress it will tell you the upgraded protection value. This shows a single Emerald Ore being added to a new Fortress (that starts at 50 protection). Natural Decay A Fortress will gradually lose some of its protection value. A Fortress loses about 50 protection value per day (real life day, not minecraft day). but will never drop below the initial 50 protection value. Buffs A fortified Fortress will offer set status effects to members and owners of said Fortress once it hits certain thresholds of fortification. These status effects refresh every 6 seconds while in the Fortress. Fortress Commands /fort info Get info about your Fortress. This will provide you with it's protection coordinates and protection value /fort add ' Add a member to your Fortress. Members can break blocks and build normally in the Fortress region. They can also add material to fortify the Fortress. They do not get access to any Fortress commands to modify the Fortress. '/fort remove ' Remove a member from your Fortress. '/fort addowner ' Add an owner to your Fortress. This provides complete control to the player, they could even remove you as a co-owner. Use with only the most trusted companions. '/fort removeowner ' Remove an owner from your Fortress. '/fort greeting ' Add a greeting message to your Fortress. This message will display whenever a player enters the area protected your Fortress. To remove the message use the "/fort greeting" command without a message. '/fort farewell ' Add a farewell message to your Fortress. This message will display whenever a player leaves the area protected by your Fortress. To remove the message use the "/fort farewell" command without a message. '/fort reclaim This will remove your Fortress and return your Fortress stone to your inventory leaving the area unprotected. Beware, a reclaimed fortress loses all of its protection value! When placed in a new location it will act like a new Fortress with the initial 50 protection value. /fort toggleFire This enables or disables starting fires in your Fortress. Toggle this if you need to light a fire or a nether portal. /fort togglePiston This enables or disables the activation of pistons in your Fortress. Keep it off to prevent intrusion via piston but enable it if your Fortress is protecting a redstone machine that requires pistions. |}